


Autumn Choka

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Series: Indigo Warrior AU [3]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Choka, Gen, Poetry, Seasons, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of autumn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Choka

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Temve's "Indigo Warrior" zine.
> 
> _"It was a poem of autumn, that much Jin could deduce from the colours, from the spindly maple leaves scattered across the background of the paper, from the silvery grey of the cloud border above the thick black writing that seemed to drip out of the painted sky like so much rain." _
> 
> The form is that of a Choka, a type of Japanese court poetry.

Silver twigs in mist  
Grey pools shiver in the rain  
One bright leaf clings fast  
Remembering Spring's sweetness

Wind brings sharp perfume  
Of the sullen, sodden earth  
One red leaf remains  
Whispering Summer's secrets

Sap stills in chill sleep  
Withered, grey-gold grass flutters  
One small leaf defies  
The coming Winter cold

Frost flowers blossom  
White breath beneath black branches  
Not yet blood-on-snow  
One cold-kissed leaf seeks the sun

Sorrow-hued and dim  
This is the somber season  
The bitter end of Autumn

    O-Shironami


End file.
